


Can't Stay Away

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Each of them are in a relationship, but they can't seem to stay apart.  Short song fic based on Another Way to Die by Disturbed





	Can't Stay Away

The indulgence of our lives  
Has cast a shadow on our world  
Our devotion to our appetites  
Betrayed us all

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Chris Sabin said as he spied you in the aisle of the grocery store. You hid your smile as you turned to face him. Smart thing for you to do would be to walk away. The attraction between the two of you led to nothing but hurt for others. Neither one of you were free, yet you couldn’t stop yourself any more than he could. 

“We’ve got to stop meeting at all Chris.” You said the right words, yet you were stepping closer to him, closing the distance between you. 

“You’re right.” He said with a nod, taking steps towards you. Before you knew it your hands were touching, fingers clasping around each other, but immediately pulling apart when a ping sounded from his pocket. Chris stepped back with a lackluster smile, pulling his phone out and frowning as he read the message. 

“I’ve got to.” He said reluctantly. “She’s waiting for me.” You wished the words didn’t feel like a knife stabbing through your heart.

“Of course,” You exhaled a shaky breath and stepped back. “Um, he’s waiting for this.” You held up the jar of sauce in your hand. The purpose of your visit to the store. To fetch some sauce for the pasta your loving boyfriend was at home making. 

“Right.” Chris said with a nod. The two of you stood awkwardly for a moment before you moved past Chris, stopping as he grabbed your arm. 

“Can I come see you later?” He asked keeping his gaze on the ground. 

“Yes.” You said simply before pulling free and heading towards the cash registers. You didn’t look back at Chris. You knew if you did, you wouldn’t be able to walk away. You just had to get through dinner with him and then Chris would be over later. 

There can be no other reason why  
You know we should have seen it coming  
Consequences we cannot deny  
Will be revealed in time

You got sloppy. And you got caught. Over the past three months you and Chris had continued seeing each other whenever you had the chance. You knew what you were doing was wrong, yet you couldn’t stop. You loved your boyfriend and Chris loved his fiancé, but the two of you just couldn’t stay away. Your bodies called to each other and you had a connection you couldn’t escape.

You took a chance and it backfired. You and Chris had been caught mid-act when your boyfriend had returned home earlier than expected. The heartbreak on his face had gutted you. You hated that you were responsible for that. 

It was only a matter of time after that for rumors to make their way around to his fiancé. Chris still had the gash on his face from when she threw his ring in his face as she walked out on him. Now the two of you lay intertwined on the sheets of his bed, a sheen of sweat coating your bodies.

“What are we doing Chris?” You asked, head on his chest as you listened to the thudding of his heart. 

“Maybe.” Chris began but paused as he thought through his words. “Maybe we need to see what we have together.” 

“You mean it?” You asked leaning up on your elbow to look into his eyes, your free hand moving to brush his hair out of his eyes. You needed to see if he was serious. 

“We can’t seem to stay apart.” He laughed sardonically. “Broke the hearts of those we loved most. Maybe we don’t deserve better than each other.” 

You bit your lip, head nodding automatically in agreement. The two of you had already destroyed everything good in your lives. Maybe there could be a glimmer of hope in the aftermath. 

The time bomb is ticking  
And no one is listening  
Our future is fading  
Is there any hope we’ll survive?


End file.
